


McSpirk Poems

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Haiku, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Limerick, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Poems, Polyamory, Sex, Sonnet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: For the 2019 Star Trek Secret Santa event on tumblr.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	McSpirk Poems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curarechai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarechai/gifts).



1.

Three lay in a bed, spread on rumpled sheet,

Blue and yellow shirts hang from the locked door.

In the quiet of night hand and skin meet,

Two sets of hands, a doctor they explore.

A captain’s command: “pleasure shall be had,”

A logical end to the star-flecked day.

A haze of lust hangs over the triad,

And soon an end comes to tender foreplay.

Spock takes McCoy in hand, grip fond and firm.

Kirk joins from behind, gripping soft warm hips.

Under their touch the doctor starts to squirm,

Writhing as Spock’s hands are replaced by lips.

Soon the doctor comes with a muffled gasp,

And lays spent in his partners’ loving grasp.

2.

There once was a doctor in space,

Who didn’t much care for the place,

But his coworkers were cute,

And the sex was a hoot,

Especially when their skills they did showcase

3.

Yellow, blue, and blue,

Together through thick and thin,

On the Enterprise.


End file.
